HER EYES
by SnowfurX0
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

HER EYES Written by Wolf16, and xROSE We only own the characters and plot. Everything else goes to Erin Hunter.  
PRO-LOGUE

Duskstar slipped into the undergrowth of the night, catching his kill. It was not too long after the Tigers had gotten their stripes from being exiled to darkness for a short time to earn their stripes. Duskstar caught a squirrel, a plump one at that too. He was delighted, as he bit it by it's scruff to carry it back to Tigerclan. He slunk into the clan, as Mothlight watched her cubs tumble and roll with her mate, Kestrelfur. She was the medicine cat, and it was only before Medicine cats couldn't have mates. Duskstar didn't want medicine cats to have mates, and he especially didn't like them, either. He thought cats could take care of themselves. He thought he could," because I CAN!" He snapped to him-  
self. There were two cubs who were weak, and he was already training them as apprentices. He took them himself to battle train them.. as he told everyone, to try and toughen them up. He ended up killing them, and the queen blaming her for having such weak cubs for this clan. He blamed Mothlight for everything. She had the most beautiful eyes in the clan, and known to be most pretty, too. The clan believed him. Though her mate did not. The cubs lived on to be great warriors. Her cubs prayed for her, the cubs who created what they called and discovered, ' Religion '. The clan drove her out. She found her home in a cave, and swore revenge, " I set my paw before the Dark Forest. I say my words now and only once. Shall they bury in you're soul til you're death. White will fall.. Danger will arise... Has you're soul arisen to Starclan, dear Duskstar? No. Tick,  
Tock, goes the clock. Cats will grow smaller, some too small too defend their selves. Watch what you do. Because.. I'm watching YOU." She vowed. As she grew old, she lived on to be 1 Million Years OLD. She's the oldest cat in the forest. Little kits, beware. Do what you're told. HER EYES are cold.. and they're watching you.. now...


	2. Pineclan

Pineclan Leader: Birchstar, a snow white tom with grey blotches on his fur, and distinctive piercing green eyes Deputy: Bronzefur, beautiful brownish-goldish she cat with darker toned striped and sun-like yellow eyes

WARRIORS:  
Gingerscowl, a ginger tom with almost un recognizable stripes, and evergreen eyes.  
Clumzystep, a lightbrown tom with a white chest and paws, and amber eyes.  
Apprentice, Heatherpaw Snowbreeze, a pretty white she-cat with black front paws and a black spot around one eye, unusual blue eyes.  
Apprentice, Brindlepaw Desertscrub, Skintoned Tom yellow fur with Dark black racoon markings and distinctive green eyes Dazzlefur, a dazzling tortoiseshell she cat with weird, but pretty amber eyes. ( almost very rare and unusual)  
Apprentice, Acornpaw Dawnblossom, a beautiful light brown tan shecat with white paws and a white chest. Sibling of Clumzystep, lovely soft blue eyes.  
Gloryheart, Black tom with ginger paws, and grey eyes that seem almost white Apprentice, Rosepaw Shyleaf, a very light brown tom with handsome blue eyes, ( one is lighter than the other, looking grey) battlescarred chicken.  
Turtletail, a black she cat with ginger and other colored spots, and a short white tail,strict, and piercing yellow eyes.  
Quickstep, a very conseded she cat, also very fast and stealthy, matted dark grey fur with amber eyes, dark grey freckles, sharp tongue.  
Apprentice, Stumblepaw Littlefur, a handsome ginger tom, with little fur, and one white paw and a full grey tail with green eyes.  
Glazeclaw, a dark brown muscle ripped tom, long black claws and piercing amber eyes.  
APPRENTICES:  
Heatherpaw, a shecat with light grey fur with brown paws and grey blue eyes Brindlepaw, Brindle tom with white paws and a white tipped tail and greenish blueish eyes Acornpaw, a normal brown tom with dark brown tabby stripes and a white tail, handsome amber eyes Rosepaw, a beautiful white shecat with a flame looking tail, cute green eyes, and a nose that almost looks as red as a rose.  
ELDERS:  
Fallowtail, a warm ginger-brown shecat with used to be pretty green eyes, former queen.  
Yellowmoon, a yellow ginger tom with grey blue eyes Mousetail, a brown she cat with a thin long tail and blue eyes QUEENS:  
Shadowflower, beautiful glossy black pelt, and dark blue eyes, ( Nursing Bluekit, Darkkit, and Tigerkit)  
Softshade, a soft grey-blackish shecat, with a white paw and a grey blotch on around her eye, green eyes. ( nursing Mosskit, Whitekit)  
Berrytail, pregnant white she cat with black tabby markings ( Kits due soon )  
Medicine Cat:  
Greypool, a grey she cat with dark grey stripes, and soft, gazing wonderful blue eyes.  



End file.
